


Loaded

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [48]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: :P, F/F, Guns, Kalicia, Shooting Range, indoor shooting range though, just to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: "Kalinda/Alicia, at a firing range?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded

Kalinda is suddenly grateful they have the range to themselves because fuck if seeing Alicia holding the Glock isn’t doing things to her.

Alicia smiles back at her, nervous, excited, and Kalinda moves closer, her hands going right to the hem of the red dress, the one Alicia damn well knows drives her crazy. Her fingertips graze the skin of Alicia’s thighs.

“I have a feeling you’re really going to enjoy this,” Kalinda says, her lips at Alicia’s neck.

Alicia tilts her head, giving a throaty laugh. “I have a feeling you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
